A conventional data storage system may form a storage resource pool (SRP) from different data pools (e.g., a group of flash drives, a group of 15K RPM magnetic disks, a group of 10K RPM magnetic disks, etc.). Each data pool provides data devices (e.g., TDATs) for holding host data.
During operation, one or more host computers may write host data to a storage group formed of thin devices (e.g., TDEVs). To satisfy the physical storage needs for a thin device, the conventional data storage system allocates tracks from the data devices of a data pool that forms the SRP until that data pool is completely filled with host data. Once that data pool is completely filled with host data, the conventional data storage system allocates data devices from another data pool that forms the SRP until that data pool is completely filled, and so on.